


In Your Shoes

by saretton



Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2019 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dressing Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, we die like heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretton/pseuds/saretton
Summary: “Hold still… Ah… There. Perfect… Last button.”“For sssomebody’s sake, how many bloody layers do you wear, angel?!”--------In which Aziraphale and Crowley dress in each other's clothes in preparation for a special event.





	In Your Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Ineffable Husbands Week 2019  
Day 5: Friday, 13th Spetember 2019  
Theme: wearing each other's clothes or wearing period's appropriate disguises  
My choice: wearing each other's clothes

“Hold still… Ah… There. Perfect… Last button.”

“For sssomebody’s sake, how many bloody layers do you wear, angel?!”

“Now, now, don’t you grumble, you grumpy old thing. We both agreed on this.”

“Didn’t know it would imply so much clothing.”

“Don’t be silly, you’ve already undressed me countless times before now, so you know perfectly well what I wear. And even before then, since the beginning, I’ve always enjoyed being rather… overdressed, you would say?”

“Mmpfh… It’s… different when you actually have to wear another person’s clothes. I guess that’s why humans invented the idiom ‘being in your shoes’. Makes sense.”

“Speaking of which, dear, put your foot on this stool, will you?”

“You’re not implying that you want also to put your shoes on me personally?! When you’ve already had it your way with socks and all…”

“Of course I am! If we want to literally dress each other by swapping our clothes, this includes shoes also. There you go, good boy. Allow me. Why! It fits!”

“Not in the mood for Cinderella jokes, angel. Anyway, lucky that you managed to perform that miracle to adjust the sizes of everything. Not that I don’t like you…”

“Oh, I know that, darling. You tell me every day.”

“…but, but to be fair, our clothing sizes would have been an issue, otherwise.”

“Yes. The other foot, if you please.”

“Mmpfh. Oh? White spats, too?! Bloody Heaven…”

“Dear, it’s a special occasion. White spats are de rigueur.”

“If you say so…”

“Oh, but you look quite dashing. My my. Very charming and elegant.”

“Don’t you get any ideas now. …I mean. Not yet. And please keep your hands to yourself for now, we will be late if you don’t.”

“Mmh, good, I can do with that 'not yet’.”

“If I didn’t know you love me, the things you say could simply pass as a way of complimenting your own clothing choices.”

“Quite right, in any light. But I’m honest now. You look beautiful, indeed. You have a… Cary Grant vibe. Splendid.”

“Well, uh. Uhm. Thank you, angel. Ah, perfect, there’s your coat - I was only missing that.”

“…The bow tie, dear.”

“…Oh. Right. Sure.”

“Nice try, thinking that I would forget about it.”

“It’s tartan… Ngk. I suffer. Don’t tie it too tight, I can’t breathe.”

“Oh, sweetheart, quit the melodrama! You know you don’t really need to breathe if you don’t want to. Besides, what would I have to say? In your clothes, I look like a slightly oversized gravedigger.”

“Rule number one, black makes everyone look thinner. Rule number one, you look positively, utterly, sheerly, gorgeously sexy in all-black. Also in everything else.”

“You said 'number one’ twice.”

“I know. They’re equally important rules. Also, don’t forget this, since you’re so worried about your precious little tartan bow tie.”

“You know, I never really quite grasped the concept of this… thing you wear. Is it supposed to be a necklace, or a tie, or…?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. It’s cool.”

“…Right.”

“I think we’re ready.”

“Wait, the cufflinks. Let me… Brilliant, now the other one.”

“Exactly, angel, how much time does it take you to get ready each morning when you get up?!" 

"I don’t sleep.”

“Mmpfh.”

“Look there! Aren’t we an odd couple?”

“You bet your ass. Nice mirrors they have in this hotel, by the way. I like the gold frames. I’ll put one like this on my bedroom ceiling, above the bed.”

“Listen, my darling… I don’t know how you feel about it but… what about doing something similar for our wedding? I mean, we could wear wedding suits but you could go in pastel and I in black, like now…”

“What.”

“Don’t you like pastel tones? I should’ve guessed. We can think of something else for you. Emerald, perhaps, it goes so well with your hair…”

“No, bloody Heaven, no, I mean… Wait… Like… Did you just say. Wedding?”

“I did.”

“Oh. Oh, oh. This isn’t happening.”

“Anthony J Crowley… will you marry me?" 

"For the love of all that’s holy and damned, angel, no need to kneel, and of course I’ll m-agbhf…”

“…”

“…”

“Told you that Nanny and Brother Francis would be still in here, Madame Tracy.”

“Thank you, dear. Better not to open the door, though, I’ll just call them from here.”

“Why?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re old enough to know, little one. In a month or two, perhaps. Uhm, gentlemen? Sorry to interrupt but Anathema is waiting for you both to walk her down the aisle. Could you please make it quick and re-join the human race?”

“…We’re coming!" 

"Good boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing that I used to practice writing dialogues, which I always feel is my weak spot.  
I tried to make the situation as clear as possible just making them talk to each other, but some things are left to imagination.  
Besides, this could be perhaps the most comical thing I've written this far, which is also unusual for me!
> 
> The only detail that I didn't feel like they'd swap is Crowley's glasses. You'll have to imagine Crowley dressed like Aziraphale, but still with his glasses on. Sorry.
> 
> As usual, I hope you enjoyed. Two more fics to go, now, to finish the Ineffable Husbands Week project! I still have to write those but I have ideas for both of them, so hopefully you'll get to read them soon. :)
> 
> Come say hello also on Tumblr! My nickname is saretton there, too. :)


End file.
